Ellington Feint
Ellington Feint is the secondary antagonist in Lemony Snicket's All the Wrong Questions. She is the daughter of Armstrong Feint and is madly devoted to him stopping at nothing to "rescue" him, she is also shown to be an extreme kleptomaniac who has ties to the Inhumane Society. History ''Who could that be at this hour? In the first novel she is presented as a friendly figure to Lemony Snicket and she explains to him her motives for her actions, telling him that she is attempting to rescue her father from the criminal mastermind Hangfire and has been tracking him for months in order to gain information on the whereabouts of her father. At this time she had also stolen a statue of the Bombinating Beast as she was aware of Hangfire's fascination with the creature. In order to avoid police suspicion she mails the statue to Black Cat Coffee where she intended on going to the next day to collect. The following day she goes to Black Cat Coffee and meets Lemony Snicket once again who interrogates her on her actions and true motives where she tells him that Hangfire struck a deal with her to gain the statue in exchange for her father. Lemony despite his refusal to allow her to actually give Hangfire the statue decides to help her in the search for Armstrong. Ellington tricks Snicket however and while the two are supposedly returning the statue she switches it for a decoy and takes the real statue for herself and is later seen sprinting into the forest presumably to find Hangfire. ''When did you see her last Shortly before this novel, Ellington meets Cleo Knight at Black Cat Coffee. They devise a plan in which Ellington would be disguised as Cleo, appearing around town telling residents that she is going to join the circus. To make the disguise more convincing, Cleo dyes Ellington's hair blond and bought her a striped trench coat similar to her own. Ellington's first appearance in this book was when she made her way to a local grocery shop to buy cereal before heading to the home of Nurse Dander in hopes of finding out how Cleo made the impressive invisible ink which proved useful to various people. A suspicious Snicket ended up uncovering her disguise much to her anger and was shocked to find that was not a member of the Inhumane Society and actually a member of VFD but later came around and revealed to him the location of the statue, Later on Ellington was arrested for fraud but managed to convince Snicket to still keep his trust in her with the statue however this later proved to have no benefit as she managed to escape anyway via hair pin. Shouldn't you be in School? Ellington first appears in this novel in another disguise and she saves Snicket from Stew Mitchum. It is here at this point when she first shows a sign of vulnerability when she breaks down in front of Snicket over her father and the two later go to the location of Wade Academy to meet some accomplices one of which being Cleo. Ellington then reveals to Snicket the hiding place of the real Bombinating Beast. She and Snicket then go to the library where he suspects the Inhumane Society will attack. This results to be true as Stew starts a fire in library, Ellington tells Snicket to run before stopping the fire by setting off the sprinkler system. She was then arrested under the false charge of arson. ''How is this Night Different to all other Nights?'' In the final novel Ellington escapes prison and meets Snicket once again on a train before Hangfire shoots her with a tranquilliser dart, Snicket presumed the dart was toxic and for her to be dead and hid her in a luggage compartment from the police. Ellington then betrays Lemony revealing that she was working with Hangfire the entire time and gives him the statue. Shortly after this Lemony has a brief battle with Hangfire and summons the Bombinating Beast, shoving Hangfire towards it killing him. The heartbroken Ellington never forgave Snicket for killing her father and was now on the run from the law. Navigation Category:Thief Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Tragic Category:Remorseful Category:Book Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Teenagers Category:Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Karma Houdini Category:Lemony Snicket Villains